


Mr. Cupid Oh Sehun

by momoju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Crush, Funny, M/M, POV, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoju/pseuds/momoju
Summary: Most people—other than his hyungs—didn’t know this, but Oh Sehun was pretty observant if he wanted to.Like how he knows that every time his bestfriend Kim Jongin would stare at Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun knew he was fucking whipped.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Mr. Cupid Oh Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to use this premise for another fic I was writing for another fandom, but I couldn't help but use it for this KaiSoo fic because it fits Sehun's mischievous personality so much! 
> 
> I hope you have fun reading this :)
> 
> I recommend listening to 'Everytime' by Chen while reading this! To add to the KaiSoo fluffiness!

A lot of people didn’t know this—well except for most of his hyungs--

Ok, let him rephrase that:

Most people-- _other than his hyungs_ —didn’t know this, but Oh Sehun was pretty observant if he wanted to.

Like how he knows that every time his bestfriend Kim Jongin would stare at Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun knew he was fucking whipped.

That’s why when he catches his best friend stealing glances at their hyung (yet again), it oddly reminds him of Vivi whenever she wanted a piece of meat even if she knows she was on a diet and shouldn’t.

Most people wouldn’t notice because they think Kim Jongin was half-asleep 35% of the day, but Oh Sehun wasn’t his best friend for nothing.

But he has grown tired of seeing Jongin’s lowkey pining, moping, and groaning—the guy wasn’t THAT obvious, but seeing him clearly want their hyung is disrupting too much of their alone time together because the guy was too frustrated to talk straight lately. He could remember just the other day when Jongin distractedly tried catching glimpses of Kyungsoo hyung practicing his singing in the cafeteria with Mnseok hyung all the while ignoring Sehun’s tales of Vivi and the neighborhood dog making a move on her.

An imaginary light bulb lit up in Oh Sehun’s head.

Fiddling with his phone, he grinned as he sets the first part of his ingenius new plan into motion.

Kim Jongin, you will owe me big time.

* * *

“Hey want to hear something pretty interesting?”

The other man, whose upper half was sprawled on top of his table, took time to turn his head to the side, giving his best friend a curious look. “If this is about Vivi again, I swear Sehun--”

He placed the phone on top of the table, showing Jongin fragments of their group chat that was currently blowing up (Jongin should really unmute his group chat, Sehun already apologized for spamming him with photos of his ex, Krystal , for the other guys to see).

“What are you—“

Scrolling towards the cause of said blow-up, Sehun wanted to chuckle seeing Jongin’s form stiffen slightly as a photo appeared of a beautiful bouquet with a caption that was clearly written by Do Kyungsoo.

**DKS**

[PHOTO ATTACHED]

Who among you idiots did this?

**Loey**

Wat? Are you my mother? Why would I give u flowers

**BAEKBAEKBAEK**

SCANDALOUS! Who is wooing our kyungsoo!!?!? I NEED DETAILS @DKS @DKS @DKS

**Xiu~**

Oh wow? A secret admirer? Good for you @DKS.

**L A Y**

I believe those are camellias, wait up I know those mean something

**Chennie**

AWEH?? KYUNGSOO YOU STILL GOT IT! @DKS 

**L A Y**

Oh there it is:

Camellia, pink Longing For You

Camellia, red You’re a Flame in My Heart

Camellia, white You’re Adorable

**SuCotton**

Those are pretty expensive @DKS, don’t throw them away please

Post it in your IG maybe they’ll reply

Of course Sehun chooses to insert himself now after all the hyungs unknowingly set his plan into motion.

**SEHUNBESTMAKNAE**

Kekeke @DKS hyung has a secret admirer~

The younger man looks at Jongin, who was now opening his own chat beside him, his lips set into a thin line as he stared at the group chat, erasing a reply he was typing every now and then

When he finally replies, Sehun didn’t know whether to roll his eyes or laugh.

**KAIBESTERMAKNAE**

Good for you hyung d(^_^)b

While everyone continued harassing Kyungsoo even after he sent an emoji of a hand flipping them off, Sehun could see storm clouds forming above Jongin even as the professor entered and started the lecture.

Sehun gave himself a pat on the back (amidst the impending feeling of slow, tortous death at Jongin’s hand when he finds out).

Well, they say to love is to hurt after all—but the two will thank him someday. He plans for the meals he wants Kyungsoo-hyung to cook for him after this, and for the number of classes he can use against Jongin to take for him.

Ah, he was already drowning in power.

* * *

It was three days later when Oh Sehun made his next move.

He was casually sitting on their favorite cafeteria table, a blue box tied with a beautiful pink bow tied in the middle. Jongin was caught up in some exam that Sehun had finished earlier, and opted to wait up in the cafeteria already to set the next phase of his plan into motion.

It seems fate was working with him—some of the hyungs came earlier than Jongin, each one noticing the box that lay on the table. Baekhyun was the first to notice, sitting right in front of it in curiosity. “What’s this Sehun?”

The younger boy shrugged, he was proud of his actor self. “It was here when I came hyung. I think it’s for Kyungsoo hyung. Maybe secret admirer is borderline stalkerish”

Curious eyes turns towards Kyungsoo, who sat himself beside Sehun, checking the box with a blank look and seeing that indeed, it had his name on it

_To Do Kyungsoo: Please accept my love, oppa ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

Sehun had spent a few good minutes giggling to himself as he thought of that love message and the rage Jongin would probably be in when he sees it.

“Who could this be?” The man mumbled as he took out a packed meal. Sehun, upon giving the older man a puppy-eyed look, received one of his own right after. Ah, he loved his Kyungsoo hyung so much.

“I bet its Wendy from your History class Soo, I saw her glancing at us the last time!”

“Because you were singing some Red Velvet song too loud you doofus.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, placing an egg roll in Baekhyun’s mouth before the other could talk more.

“Open it up Soo.” Their eldest hyung held on to the gift curiously, shaking it for a bit before handing it back to Kyungsoo. “Maybe they’re watching, they’d appreciate it if you didn’t ignore the gift.”

“You just want to see what it is hyung.” Baekhyun chuckled, though he too was leaning into Kyungsoo’s personal space, anticipating the reveal. “Hurry Soo!”

The group watched in anticipation (Sehun doing the same, face surprised and all) as Kyungsoo catiously unwrapped his gift, eyes furrowed in concentration,

While everyone was distracted, Jongin had arrived, curiously peering behind the group, asking to no one in particular what they were all up to.

“Soo received another gift.” The eldest replied as he ruffled Kai’s head affectionately before turning back to the unwrapping before them. If he held on to the younger’s head a second longer, he might’ve felt him stiffen at his words.

“Cookies!” Baekhyun exclaimed in excitement as a dozen of cookies came to view, arranged beautifully inside the box. “Damn, whoever this person is, they know how to get into a guy’s pants.”

“Just YOUR pants hyung.” Sehun giggled as he turned to subtly looked at Jongin who was looking at Kyungsoo’s back forlornly as the rest of the group took their pick of cookies, Kyungsoo fascinated by the random flavors of the cookies, examining each before holding out a pretzel-flavored one for Minseok to bite on.

Making a celebratory dance on the inside, Sehun grabbed a hazelnut flavored cookie with bits of white chocolate, casually placing an arm around Jongin while raising the cookie in front of his best friend’s mouth. “Want a cookie Jongin-ah?”

The elbow to his gut was worth it.

* * *

It was a week after the cookie incident when Sehun found the opportunity to strike next.

The senior voice majors were going to perform a dry run of their showcase at the end of the year, so everyone who wanted to support their friends/fawn over the undeniably attractive seniors were invited to watch in the auditorium if they had the free time.

Of course the whole group was there to support Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Baekhyun as they performed together as a group—so were hordes of girls who had cut their 2 PM classes to catch a glimpse of the well-known campus vocal line.

Sehun wanted to take a picture of the face Jongin was making the whole time the performance was going on—how his eyes never drifted away from Kyungsoo, how he smiled, sighed, smiled again—it was only Kyungsoo hyung who can make this deadpan guy so animated.

After their performance—which the professors often strategically made last to have a big audience all throughtout—they made their way backstage to congratulate their friends.

“That was great guys! That harmonization before the bridge was out of this world…” Chanyeol had immediately started chattering as they entered, Junmyeon doing the same about some high note that Jongdae hit. Sehun and Jongin trailed behind them, Jongin still sporting a proud smile on his face as he made his way to Kyungsoo who was standing next to the two other singers, a waterbottle in hand as he listened on to the criticisms from Chanyeol and Junmyeon.

“That was amazing hyung, you sounded really great." Jongin was looking at the floor instead as he said this, an arm behind his head. 

Kyungsoo laughs and pats Jongin on the head affectionately, ruffling his hair as he thanked the younger man for the compliment.

Sehun kinds feels bad that he was about to ruin such a perfectly good moment.

“Excuse me?”

Ah, but love needs a nudge, so Sehun turned to the newcomer and wanted to grin upon seeing the delivery boy with a green paper bag, but he had to act casual. The group failed to notice the newcomer, so Sehun took it upon himself to announce his arrival just enough for everyone to hear. “Yes? Can we help you?”

“I have a delivery for Do Kyungsoo?” The kid lifted a bag that had a large ‘FOR DO KYUNGSOO, HWAITING!” written for everyone to see.

All chatter immediately died down and a fit of teasing, hollers, and ‘ _why didn’t WE get a gift?’_ filled the room as Kyungsoo made his way to the delivery boy and gave him a bow, holding on to the gift as he opened it.

Ever the showman, Sehun looked over the older man’s shoulder, announcing the new gift for the others to appreciate. “Oh, it’s a drink.”

Kyungsoo takes out the cup and noticed that it also came with a croissant. Holding the cup, he squinted, trying hard to read out the words without his glasses on. Sehun does the job for him though, his face having a full-blown smile.

 _“Oppa, please drink this Chamomile tea for your voice today, hwaiting!”_ He does some _aegyo_ as he reads out the words, earning a whack from Chanyeol as he placed an arm around the younger man’s shoulder, also surrounding Kyungsoo who was looking at the tea in surprise. “You have to give it to your stalker Soo, that’s very well-thouth of.”

“Yah Kyungsoo, don’t drink that! What if it’s spiked or something?” Jongdae dramatically announces as he eyes the cup that Baekhyun took, inspecting its contents.

“We can always have Jongdae try it out first.”

“Yah! Come here you little—“

The loud hyungs once again went at it, Sehun glancing at Jongin, who was now standing beside Kyungsoo, visibly moping as Kyungsoo obliviously hands him a piece of the croissant.

Sehun rolls his eyes. Jongin really was an idiot.

* * *

It’s been a month since Sehun started this plan of his, and quite frankly, he never realized how stubborn and how much of a masochist Jongin was.

The whole thing was becoming quite a challenge.

For the past few weeks, he had been the most creative in gift giving ever—never in his whole life had he exerted so much effort to buy and pick gifts for someone, let alone for a guy. He was never this hard-working for gifts that he gave to past exes.

He does snicker at the memory of all the faces he had seen Jongin make everytime a gift arrives.

A few Mondays ago, He had hired some of his classmates to serenade the senior for White day—secretly of course; it helped he had a burner phone for…stuff (Chanyeol hyung was to blame). When Baekhyun sent a video of the performance of the two freshmen outside Kyungsoo’s classroom belting out “Lucky” by EXO (Jongdae and Baekhyun’s side comments making up most of the audio), Sehun swore he saw Jongin choke on his bubble tea before he could see the poor cup almost crushed and the liquid inside almost spilling.

Just a few days after that, he sent pizza to where Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Baekhyun often practiced on that specific day. The two, who were overjoyed at the free food, flooded their messenger with a photo of the heart-shaped pizza and several heart emojis on the messages after.

**BAEKBAEKBAEK**

[PHOTO ATTACHED]

This secret admirer is awesome! guys!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Chennie**

[PHOTO ATTACHED] _Kyungsoo smacked him after Jongdae sent this selfie of him with the pizza and kyungsoo looking blank in the background_

Never let go @DKS!!

**DKS**

Choke on the pizza

Sehun hears a disgruntled ‘arghh!!’ from their apartment’s restroom while the group chat continues to blow-up.

For the next few gifts, Sehun knew he needed to push all the right buttons.

He sends a cap, just as the weather was becoming too warm. He sends the gift just as they were all planning to go to the beach, handing it to Kyungsoo the day before under the guise of some delivery guy giving it to him on his way to the cafeteria—he was gonna send it through a courier, but seeing Jongin sitting next to Kyungsoo eyeing the cap as if he wanted it to burn was worth it. During the beach trip though, he swore that Jongin's story that went along the lines of the _"Cap got thrown off into the sea while we were playing dodgeball"_ didn't sound pretty factual.

The next one was even more intimate, this time it was a chocolate-shaped penguin that was sent directly to Kyungsoo’s apartment. Kyungsoo was borderline creeped out by now because how the person knew intimate details about him like his fondness for the flightless bird, but his roommate (aka Baekhyun) was too hyped with the cute looking figure to ponder about it too much, and sent it to the whole group. Sehun swears he sees Jongin searching about penguin shaped items on google before falling asleep.

Finally, after months of the charade, it takes a movie ticket before he finally has Kim Jongin’s full, undivided, and panicky attention.

The man was finally at his breaking point. The stage was set, and Jongin really needed to stick his head out of his ass if he wanted to get with Kyungsoo hyung.

They were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch with their hyungs, when Sehun received the notification that the tickets have been received. He grins.

Walking side by side, he glances at Jongin who was looking at his phone in boredom.

“Hey, I heard Kyungsoo hyung was going to watch a movie today.”

Jonging turns to give him a curious look, trying hard not too look too interested. “Oh? Didn’t see it in the chat. What time is it?”

“Nah, it isn’t with us.” Sehun wanted to laugh as he could see Jongin almost abruptly stop in his tracks, looking at Sehun nervously. He does continue with his words though, knowing that this was the final nail to the otherwise large coffin that was Jongin’s secret not-so-little crush. “I heard secret admirer asked him out. It’s about time though, I’m getting fat eatin—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Jongin had all but zoomed pass him, and it took everything in Oh Sehun not to laugh out loud at the speed at which the man left.

When he arrived at the cafeteria, just a few minutes after Jongin’s abrupt entrance, he was met with an interesting little scene in their typical cafeteria table.

Jongin was heaving, trying to catch his breath in front of Kyungsoo, who was seated and holding on to what seemed like an unopened envelope; Jongdae and Baekhyun flagged on either of his sides, while Junmyeon, Lay, Chanyeol, and Minseok sat on the other.

The whole group was looking at Jongin—the usual calm, bored, and cool looking young man all flustered and panicky in front of them was a sight to behold (he swears he sees Baekhyun taking a photo).

“Don’t go hyung!”

All the occupants of the table looked at the interaction oddly. Kyungsoo looking beyond confused.

“Jongin wha—“

Before Kyungsoo can finish, Jongin had marched to where he was seated, grabbing the envelope before ripping it in half and grabbing the older man’s wrist, making the smaller man stand up. Without hesitation, the younger man crashed their lips together, Kyungsoo’s eyes growing wide at the suddenness of everything, but not attempting to push the man away.

The whole cafeteria was shook, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol making a commotion shouting about _“What is happening omg”, “Jongin you sly fox!” “My eyes are burning!”_ while the three other hyungs watched dumbly in confusion, Lay clapping awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

When the two finally pulled away, the cafeteria was silent, waiting on every word.

Kyungsoo was the first to speak, looking dumbly at the attractive youth before him. “Jongin, what did you—“

“I like you Hyung.” It was the first time Sehun had seen Jongin looked so determined and passionate he wanted to laugh.

The idiot.

“I like you so much and I want to show that bastard to stop sending you gifts.” Jongin was blushing all sorts of red now; just noticing that the whole room’s attention was on him. Seeing that he did not plan that far ahead, he gave the group a small nod before excusing himself, all flustered, red, and dazed. “I….sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I’ll be going to class now.”

Jonging walks out of the cafeteria as squeals and whispers followed his wake, Kyungsoo blinking before laughing to himself and following after the embarrassed young boy. “That brat.” He excuses himself before leaving to go after Jongin, a radiant smile on his face that Sehun rarely saw.

The ending he imagined was more dramatic, But Oh Sehun congratulates himself for an otherwise successful plan, if he does say so himself.

As the cafeteria’s noise finally died down, the youngest had seated himself where Kyungsoo originally was, eating the food that the older man has left. He could pretty much assume that those two wouldn’t be back before lunch break ends.

Baekhyun, who had resumed eating his lunch, couldn't help but laugh out loud, still quite amused by the turn of events. “Thank god one of them had the balls to do it, finally.” Jongdae laughs and agrees, adding that if it was up to Kyungsoo, they’ll both die virgins.

“Why did he have to rip this up though?” Chanyeol picks up the torn envelope on the floor, groaning at the mess.

“Isn’t that movie tickets?”

Chanyeol looks at him oddly, not really getting the connection. “What do you mean? This was the sample print of the invite to our class showcase next week. Now I have to request a reprint all over again.” The man groans, looking at the piece of paper that he had spent the morning having printed.

Sehun blinks--before he can process this though, his phone started buzzing, the notification bar showing two unread messages.

**QUICKDelivery Services**

Hi! Sorry for the inconvenience, but we had delivered to the wrong address. Please give us 30 minutes to retrieve the package. We apologize once again.

Sehun thinks for a moment, was Jongin smart enough to put two and two together?

Opening the next message, he guffaws out loud.

Sometimes he underestimated his best friend.

**KAINOTTHEBESTERMAKNAE**

OH SEHUN YOU LITTLE DICKHEAD I WILL KILL YOU

NOT NOW

PROBABLY LATER

YEAH GET READY LATER YOU LITTLE SHIT

Chuckling as he placed his phone inside his pocket, he mentally congratulated his bestfriend for finally having some balls. 

“I wonder what happened for Jongin to finally come to his senses." Minseok broke through the table’s ongoing chatter, his face still showing confusion and surprise at the turn of events.

“Yeah, they’ve been skating around each other for a while.” Junmyeon munches on a carrot as he recalls how long Kyungsoo had been crushing on the other man too, Chanyeol nodding in agreement. It seems other than the two idiots, everyone kind of knew they had the hots for each other.

“Maybe it was cupid finally bringing them together because he was running out of arrows that keep on missing.” Lay looked thoughtful as he said this, a finger on his chin as he imagined a cherub shaped child going around.

“Hyung, your imagination never fails to amaze me.” Jongdae laughs from across him, the others laughing along at the logic that only someone like Lay can possibly think of.

Sehun, wanting to keep his secret a little longer, grins.

“Well, I agree with Lay hyung. I hear cupid is pretty awesome.”


End file.
